Ask Sephiroth
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: Have questions for me or Sephiroth? Ask them here!
1. Chapter 1

Hustle: Well Seph, time to start answering questions from your fans...

Sephiroth: ...why?

Hustle: Because you should re connect with your fans, and we should get to know each other better.

Sephiroth: Eww...

Hustle: I'm not gay Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: are you a crazed fan?

Hustle: ...no...

Sephiroth: okay then I guess this will work.

Hustle: Well send us some questions guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hustle: Well I'm back.

Sephiroth: ...

Hustle: On with the answering!

* * *

From _Cecilia Waters_

1. How long is your sword anyways?  
2. Can I pet your shiny silver hair?  
3. Is Genesis gay, no really I mean (earring!)  
4. What is your relation, if any, to Cloud and Vincent?  
5. So are you prematurely grey (and if so when did you get the silver locks) or has that always been your hair color? If it wasn't always silver what color did your hair used to be?

* * *

Sephiroth: My sword is...*measures with measuring tape*... 6 feet.

Hustle: Its perfect for fighting off mice.

Sephiroth: What do you mean by that?

Hustle: I saw you one day standing on a chair, and you were swinging your sword at a mouse.

Sephiroth: You have no proof.

Hustle: *shows everyone a photo.*

Sephiroth:... on with the next question... Why would you want to pet my hair?

Hustle: It's shiny...

Sephiroth: I don't know what having an earring has anything to do with being gay.

Hustle: That's because you don't know S---!

Sephiroth: Shut up!!

Hustle: I don't think that Cloud or Vincent is related to Sephiroth in any way.

Sephiroth: Yep! That's true!

Hustle: Except the time you got drunk and kissed the two on accident.

Sephiroth: Yeah sure.... WHAT?!

Hustle: Nevermind

Sephiroth: I was born naturally gray...

Hustle: ...with gray chest-hair.

Sephiroth: I don't have any chest-hair...

Hustle: *Bursts out laughing*

Sephiroth: What?

Hustle: You're no man then!

* * *

From _mosshadow_

Wow thsi is pretty cool ,I love interview shows(No duh, i write one)

1. Exactly how many times have you tried to kill Cloud?

you ever actually succeed in anything?

hair shampoo is better?

4. Is that a wig?(Your hair of course)

5. Is it true you love your sword so much that you sleep with it and have children? Lots and Lots of children.

would you do if I gave you a bomb that would explode in ...let's say ten seconds*Gives Sephiroth a large piece of C4 and runs off*

7. Oh, and by the way Zack told me to give you this love letter*Gives letter and runs away*

* * *

Sephiroth: I don't remember how many times I tried.

Hustle: at least somewhere in the 700's.

Sephiroth: Hey I'm no failure

Hustle: Epic Fail.

Sephiroth: I rule the world right now!

Hustle: Seph... standing on top of your sand castle doesn't count.

Sephiroth: But mother said I was

Hustle: _when do you think he will realize Jenova isn't his mother!_

Sephiroth: Any shampoo with a fruity scent is okay.

Hustle: WTF?!

Sephiroth: What? You never heard of a man that likes fruits?

Hustle: No...

Sephiroth: My hair is no wig!

Hustle: Nope it isn't... It's shaved dog hair.

Sephiroth: No mine is real!

Hustle: De-nial.

Sephiroth: No my sword is not my lover!... Although it makes a nice teddy bear.

Hustle: _I have to work with this moron?!_

Sephiroth: What is this bomb for?! Hustle?...Hustle?!

Hustle: I'm at a safe distance! Don't worry!

Sephiroth: But!- *Bomb explodes*

Hustle: BLAMMO!

Sephiroth: This just isn't my day... Oh hey a letter... WAIT A SEC! I'm not gay!

* * *

From _KHGiggle_

So, Sephiroth is answering questions. Okay, I got three for ya.

1. Is Riku from Kingdom Hearts related to you in any way?

2. If you could choose your father, would you choose Vincent Valentine or Professor Hojo?

3. Jenova is supposed to be your mother, but she is capable of shape-shifting. That means that form you are familiar with may not be its actual form. It might actually be a guy or just plain genderless. In fact, I once read somewhere that Jenova was referred to as a 'he' by the Cetra. Anyway, the point of this question is will you still call Jenova mother or will her/him/it by some other familial title?

* * *

Sephiroth: Riku huh? I wish. *Imitates Dr. Evil* I would call him... Mini me!

Hustle: Yep I agree with that, but don't do that it sounds creepy.

Sephiroth: I have a daddy?!

Hustle: uh... yeah. Your dad is Hojo.

Sephiroth: NO!!!!!

Hustle: man you're slow.

Sephiroth: Jenova is my mother! I love my mommy! I love my mommy!

Hustle: ...WTF...

* * *

From _ChocoboHead_

I remember doing something a lot like this earlier. I have to say I love these things to death because they are hilarious. SO, here you are, your questions:

DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT ADMIT ZACK IS TALLER?!

Second,

If you WERE gay, who would you go at first.

Third,

How do you keep your hair SO shiny and prevent split ends? (because everybody wants to know it)

Fourth,

Do you like tofu?

* * *

Sephiroth: Zack is taller than Cloud!

Hustle: How do you know.

Sephiroth: I make measurements

Hustle: ...

Sephiroth: I would go for Cloud!

Hustle: Are you gay?

Sephiroth: no... I just would though

Hustle: okay....

Sephiroth: I use special shampoo!

Hustle: Yeah... it's called conditioner!

Sephiroth: What do you know? Everything?

Hustle: Yes...

* * *

Send us more questions!!!


End file.
